


A Familiar Face

by rainepaige08



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Angst with a Happy Ending, CEO Kim Jongin | Kai, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, President Park Chanyeol, Secretary Do Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainepaige08/pseuds/rainepaige08
Summary: Kim Jongin is a cold hearted CEO after he lost his husband from an accident years ago.He then met his new secretary, Do Kyungsoo. But was shocked upon seeing his face."How? You're supposed to be dead..."
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is originally posted on my twitter account rainepaige08 as a twitfic.
> 
> Link: https://twitter.com/rainepaige08/status/1111871471964422146?s=21

"Could you just please give this one a chance?" 

The recruitment manager is almost begging Jongin after numerous attempt of looking for a new secretary. 11 candidates have already failed after the interview with the young CEO.

"What makes this guy different from the others?" 

Mr. Kim is seated at his desk looking uninterested with the idea of interviewing another candidate. The past candidates are either too plain or too energetic. some are even looking at him lustfully, something that he hates the most.

"I just have the feeling that this one is special."

"You said that on the first candidate."

"Just trust me on this one."

Jongin just nodded, knowing that the man would keep on pestering his until he would say yes. The manager gave the resume to him and left his office.  
Before he could look at the resume, someone walked in to his office.  
The first thing he noticed is that the man is shorter than him and walking with his head bowed. The man then looked at him in the eyes and Jongin can't help but stand up from his seat from the shock.

"K-Kang Woo?"

The man in front of him looked confused and said something that Jongin can't hear. All he is seeing right now is the man's face. It's impossible.

"How? You're supposed to be dead..."

The man looking at him looks exactly like his husband who died 5 yrs ago.

"Sorry sir but you must have mistaken me with someone. I'm Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo bowed at Jongin, then he felt the CEO's hand reaching out to touch his right cheek. He moved away from the man's touch and stood straight. Kyungsoo looked at the CEO and the first thing he noticed are the tears running down his cheeks and eyes full of sadness and grief.

Jongin snapped out of his thoughts and wiped the tears from his cheek.

"Apologies about that. You just look like...someone i know. Please take a sit."

He pointed at the chair next to Kyungsoo. The man sat as instructed and looked at Jongin. Kyungsoo began to wonder how a person who cried a few moments ago now looks void of any emotions. 

But then, there are kinds of sadness that makes you feel numb.

He looked at the young CEO who is now reading his resume. He snapped back to reality and now felt nervous. He knew that he is under qualified for the job, but Chanyeol insisted that he try applying for it.

The job posting was for a secretary but he wasn't expecting that the job was to be the CEO's secretary. He did not expect that it would be for Kim Jongin.

Jongin was done reading the resume and he saw applicants with better credentials than Kyungsoo. But Jongin doesn't care about what's written on paper. All of the past candidates have great credentials, but they all failed on convincing Jongin during the interviews.

"So Mr. Do, could you give me a reason why I should hire you?"

Kyungsoo already memorized an answer for this question, but looking at Jongin he decided to answer truthfully.

"To be honest, I know that I am not qualified for this position. But I am here to take a risk. I left my previous job cause I became too comfortable in it and I want to challenge myself. No offense Mr. Kim, but you do have a reputation for being challenging."

Jongin smirked at him and said, "And what other rumors have you heard about me, Mr. Do?"

"I don't care about unproven rumours, Mr. Kim"

Kyungsoo said these words but he knew what the man is implying.

The cold hearted CEO who doesn't do relationships. One rumour have said that he leaves his lovers wanting for more, craving for another steamy night with him.

"So you want to prove it with me then?"

Jongin is still smirking at the man in front of him, liking how he's now squirming into his seat and doesn't know how to respond.  
He's been watching Mr. Do's movement since the start of the interview and the resemblance still is uncanny.

"Do you have a twin?"

"None that I know of..."

Jongin went quiet for a bit. His late husband never mentioned a twin. He looked at Kyungsoo again, this time convincing himself that maybe it's just coincidence.

He browsed his resume and asked the next question.

"Are you currently dating someone?"

Kyungsoo was surprised by the question but still managed to answer politely.

"Apologies but I'd like to keep my personal life as private, sir."

Jongin just nodded and dialled the recruitment manager's number and asked him to go to his office

"You may leave Mr. Do. Someone from recruitment would notify you if you got the job."

Kyungsoo mumbled a silent thanks and left quietly. He was on the lobby when his phone rang. He looked at the caller id and smiled before answering it.

"Hi Yeol..."

The manager is at Jongin's office and he handed Kyungsoo's résumé with a short note.

'Passed. Inform candidate to report tomorrow at 8am'

Jongin looked at the sunset outside and smiled sadly, praying to his late husband that he made the right decision.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't think I'll get the job, Yeol."

Kyungsoo is seated across Chanyeol in the Japanese restaurant they often go when Kyungsoo feels down. Chanyeol already memorized Kyungsoo's mood just by hearing his voice so he decided to treat him on their favorite restaurant.  
Chanyeol smiled at him and held his hand.

"Hey. Have some faith in yourself. Besides, I can always be your plan B."

Kyungsoo sighed and rested his head on his hand. He then looked at Chanyeol and glared at him.

"I don't want to work for you, President Park."

Chanyeol laughed at how Kyungsoo would constantly remind him of his dislike for working at his company.

"It would be easier if you did accept my offer though."

"And what? People would only gossip that I only got the job because of you."

Chanyeol held Kyungsoo's hand tighter, massaging his palm.

"You know that I would never let anyone say negative things about you."

Kyungsoo entwined his fingers on Chanyeol's and smiled at the man who looked at him worriedly.

"I know Yeol. I know..."

While eating, the two men catched up on what is currently happening with their lives. It's been 3 months since they last saw each other and only talked through calls and texts.

Chanyeol have been busy adapting to his new position while Kyungsoo was busy finding a new job.

"I forgot to ask, which company did you applied for?"

Kyungsoo finished eating his ramen first before replying, "Kim Corporation. Why?"

Chanyeol suddenly stopped eating and asked "Who's secretary are you applying for?"

"CEO Kim Jongin"

Kyungsoo can feel the change in the mood of his friend as Chanyeol drank a whole glass of water in one go.

"Hey...is something wrong?"

Chanyeol shrugged "Nothing Soo...How was the interview?"

"It's okay...but a bit weird. He said I looked like someone he knew."  
"M-maybe it's just coincidence.", Chanyeol added

Kyungsoo looked at him and saw his other hand in a fist, a usual sign that his friend is hiding something.

"Are you sure you're okay, Yeol?"

Chanyeol nodded and moved his hand below the table once he noticed Kyungsoo staring.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's getting late. We should go home now."

Kyungsoo just nodded and did not ask more questions.

* * *

They're now in front of Kyungsoo's apartment when he got a text message. Chanyeol observed his friend and noticed the wide smile after reading the message.

"I passed Yeol! I'll start tomorrow!"

Kyungsoo hugged Chanyeol and the latter rested his chin on top of Kyungsoo's head. Kyungsoo tried to pull away but Chanyeol just hugged him tighter.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong, Yeol?"

Chanyeol pulled away and smiled at Kyungsoo.

"If I knew that landing a job would earn me a hug, I would have pushed you to apply more."

Kyungsoo softly punched Chanyeol's arm and said goodnight before going inside his apartment. Chanyeol waited outside and stared at Kyungsoo's room.

Fate really has a unique way of aligning things, and Chanyeol is now hoping that fate would slow down for him.

He'll do anything to have more time with Kyungsoo, even if he would need to lie to make him stay.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyungsoo woke up early and dressed well for his first day. He's feeling a bit nervous on how the day will go and how Mr. Kim would treat him.

The person who called him yesterday said that he will meet the previous secretary first for a debrief before starting. He's now waiting at the company lobby when a tall guy approached him and offered his hand.

"You must be Doh Kyungsoo. I'm Oh Sehun, Mr. Kim's previous secretary."

Kyungsoo took the young man's hand and gave a firm handshake.

"If you can follow me, please"

They walked towards the elevator and Sehun chose the floor where Mr. Kim's office is. Both men are quiet on the way up. Kyungsoo glanced briefly at the man in front of him, thinking how graceful the man looked and moved.

Sehun broke the silence when they reached the reception area just in front of the CEO's office.

"Congratulations on the job, and thank you. I can finally move to my new role now that you're here."

The tall man grinned at him, showing the young man behind the suit. Kyungsoo listened attentively as Sehun discussed how the job works and gave him tips on how to handle different situations.

"...i think that's all. Just remember that he comes in at 9am so bring his latte 5 minutes before that. Almost forgot, he hates noises in the car."

Kyungsoo was arranging his desk when he asked Sehun

"Sorry for intruiding, but just curious...why did you leave this job?"

Sehun smiled at him and added, "Cause I fell in love with one of the directors and we'll get married soon"

Sehun noticed Kyungsoo letting out a loud sigh.

"Don't worry about Mr. Kim. He's really nice with his employees. He may be cold, but I know he still cares for those people around him."

Sehun left after a couple of minutes and Kyungsoo looked at the time, 8:45 am.

Kyungsoo went to the pantry and made the coffee for Mr. Kim, Latte with lots of sugar as the CEO doesn't like bitter coffee. He placed the coffee on the desk inside Mr. Kim's office and decided to wait on his own desk outside.

Kyungsoo was about to review the schedule for today but he noticed the small box placed on top of his desk with his name on the outside. He opened the box and smiled once he read what the note said.

_Congrats again. Try not to think of me too much, okay? -PCY_

Inside the box contains a black and white cufflinks engraved with diamonds. 

Chanyeol knew that Kyungsoo never liked fancy looking things and that his favorite color is black, so Kyungsoo can't help but smile at how the man remembered those small details.

"From your boyfriend?"

Kyungsoo was too focused on the gift that he did not notice that Jongin already arrived.

"N-no. A friend..."

Kai looked at him and added, 

"Must be a special friend to give you a twenty thousand dollars worth of gift"

Kyungsoo cussed on his mind, reminding himself to speak with Chanyeol again on giving him luxury gifts. 

Jongin reached out for the box and held Kyungsoo's hand holding it. He moved it closer to him and inspected the cufflinks while still holding Kyungsoo's hand

"You should thank your friend later. He does have great taste."

Jongin let go of Kyungsoo's hand and went inside his office.Kyungsoo let out his breath that he did not know he was holding. He looked at his hand, remembering how soft Mr. Kim's hand is.

The day went ahead as expected. Mr. Kim introduced Kyungsoo to the executives he had a meeting with. They returned to the office at around 6pm with all the schedules cleared. Kyungsoo prepared his things and went to Mr. Kim's office to ask permission to leave

"Do you have any plans tonight?", the CEO stopped what he is doing and looked at Kyungsoo

"None sir. Do you have any work you need help with? I could stay for a bit..."

"Good. Have dinner with me, Mr. Doh"

Kyungsoo felt scared and nervous at the same time, not knowing how to say no to his boss.

"You don't have to treat me to dinner, Mr. Kim"

Kyungsoo bowed and looked anxious while Jongin looked at him lazily.

"Yes...But I want to treat you to a dinner. Think of this as a gift for your first day."

"But--"

Jongin stood up then and walked towards Kyungsoo

"I already reserved a place, the driver is waiting upfront"

"Sir, you don't have to--"

Jongin stood in front of Kyungsoo and looked at his eyes. He then touched the collar of his shirt, his other fingers barely touching his skin.

"I don't like people saying no to me, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo broke Jongin's stare and turned his back on the CEO. He fully knew that his face is flushed now.

Jongin's words and how he said it gave him thoughts that are not really suited for work; and being alone with him doesn't help his situation.

"Let's go then, Sir."

Jongin did not comment that he knew that his secretary is blushing based from the man's red ears.

He walked ahead with Kyungsoo following his trail. Once outside, he sat at the back of the car but noticed that Kyungsoo is about to sit next to the driver

"Sit next to me."

Kyungsoo followed Jongin's command, trying to avoid repeating the encounter earlier. He sat near the car's door and far away from the CEO who is still staring at him.

The car started and Kyungsoo remembered what Sehun said, that Mr. Kim does not like small talks in the car so he just looked outside to keep himself busy. 

"How was your day, Kyungsoo?"

He looked at the man, a bit surprised from the question. 

"It was okay, Sir. Mr. Oh's taught me well so I was able to pick up easily."

There was a brief silence before the CEO added

"Just call me Jongin. I'm too young to be called a "Sir"."

"Okay, Jongin"

Both men became silent afterwards. Since Jongin seems busy with work, Kyungsoo decided to go back at looking outside the window.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the restaurant and Kyungsoo was a bit shocked when he saw the name. It was the restaurant he was planning to visit with Chanyeol when he got his first pay at his new job. There's just something with this restaurant that calls out to him.

Jongin and Kyungsoo went inside and the latter was amazed by the restaurant's interior and the smell of the food coming from the kitchen.

"I ordered in advance, I hope that's okay with you."

Kyungsoo nodded and smiled at Jongin.

He was actually thankful that the man ordered for him as he knew he will have a hard time picking from the menu since he wanted to taste everything. They are now seated at a private room and the servers are bringing their food in.

Once finished, Kyungsoo looked at all the food in front of him to decide what to eat first. Jongin noticed that Kyungsoo was having a hard time picking what to eat so he decided to butt in.

"Try their soup first."

Kyungsoo nodded and took a spoonful of the soup and sipped it. His eyes and smile widen as the taste hit his palate. 

Jongin can't help but smile at the reaction of the man in front of him. They ate in silence and Jongin continued to watch Kyungsoo as he ate.

"Do you often come here?"

Kyungsoo asked Jongin after the dessert was served to them.

"Before, yes…Not so often now."

"Why?"

Jongin stopped eating and sipped his tea before answering.

"It reminds me of someone that I want to forget"

This is the first time he went back to this place as it makes him remember his husband. It was Kang Woo's favorite restaurant.

But when he was deciding where to take Kyungsoo to dinner, this restaurant was the first that came to his mind. Maybe it was selfish of him, but he wanted to see Kang Woo's smile again even if it's through Kyungsoo.

Jongin paid for the bill and they're now seated at the back of Jongin's car. Kyungsoo said his goodbyes earlier and said he'll go home by himself, but Jongin insisted that he'll drive him home as it's already late.

"Did you like the food?"

Kyungsoo looked at him and smiled. Jongin felt breathless again, remembering how much he misses that smile. 

"Yes. It was really nice. I hope I could create that soup at home…"

"I could ask for the recipe if you want to."

Kyungsoo's eyes widen, shocked at what the CEO is suggesting.

"Are you serious? You can just ask for it?"

"Yes…or I'll just pay for the recipe if they don't want to give it."

Although tempting, he doesn't want to traumatize whoever made that recipe because he knew Jongin would stop at nothing to get what he wants.

Kyungsoo laughed while shaking his head. 

"No need, Jongin. I want to try it by myself. Thanks for the offer though."

Jongin then looked away to stop his emotions. A smile was okay, but his laugh? That deep laugh while looking shy is one of the most beautiful things he heard and saw in years. He wanted to hear that laugh again, but it made him miss Kang Woo more.

The car stopped in front of Kyungsoo's apartment. He whispered thanks to the person beside him before opening the door and stepping outside. 

Kyungsoo was about go to his apartment when he heard Jongin's voice.

"Would you let me have a taste once you learned the recipe?"

Jongin's face is void of any emotion but Kyungsoo still smiled at him.

"You'll be the first one to taste it. I promise."

Jongin nodded and smiled at him

"Okay. Goodnight then, Kyungsoo."

"Goodnight, Jongin."

The car left and Kyungsoo went inside, smiling like a fool just because of seeing Jongin's smile.

He slept early that night while thinking that maybe the CEO is not as coldhearted as he appears to be.


End file.
